


Signs

by FandomStar



Series: Family [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Anger, Coffee, Dinner, Father-Daughter Relationship, Field Trip, First Time, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Secrets, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: G'Nel goes on an educational trip to Minbar with Areev and her children and overhears something she shouldn't have, raising Vir's suspicions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The time it takes G'Nel to get to Minbar is more than a little off, I have no idea whether Lochley is still in command of Babylon 5 six years after S5 and there's a bit before Vir and Lennier have sex, but other than that I have no warnings. Oh, you should probably read Family before reading this, there are some references to that and you will understand some things better.  
> Enjoy!

Vir adjusted G'Nel's bag on her shoulders. 

"Be safe," he told her. "And don't forget to call me as soon as you get back."

"I will, Dad." G'Nel assured him, hugging him. 

"Have fun." Vir said, kissing her forehead before letting her go.

Areev waved at him, before ushering the children onto the transport.

* * *

"Lennier!" Vir called across the Zócalo, running over to the Minbari.

"Vir," Lennier responded, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes," Vir said, walking by his side. "G'Nel is on a trip to Minbar with the Rillri's for a few days. I was wondering if you'd like to stay over tonight."

"I would love to." Lennier told him, smiling brightly.

Grinning, Vir squeezed Lennier's hand tightly.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later."

He pressed a kiss to Lennier's cheek, before walking away with a skip in his step.

* * *

Having dismissed Andilo for the night, Vir set up for dinner. At eight o'clock, Lennier appeared at the door.

"Hi," Vir greeted, cheerfully, pressing a quick kiss to Lennier's lips. "Come in."

Lennier followed Vir into the room.

"Please, sit down," Vir insisted. "I'll be ready in a minute.

Lennier took a seat at the table, as Vir gave the vegetable stew one more stir before splitting it into two bowls.

"I've never cooked for you, have I?" Vir asked, adding a pinch of spice to Lennier's bowl and making his way over to the table. 

"No, I don't think you have." Lennier agreed, watching Vir place the bowl in front of him.

"Well, Londo used to swear by my cooking," Vir told him, taking a seat opposite his partner. "Take from that what you will."

He lowered his eyes in embarrassment and nervousness. Picking up a spoon, Lennier are a scoop of the stew. His eyes widened.

"Vir, this is incredible!" he remarked. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Shyly, Vir smiled.

"Our family cook taught me most of the things I know. The short amount of training I was given before becoming Londo's aide extended on that," he replied, before gesturing to their bowls. "And obviously I've learnt new recipes."

"You are an outstanding cook." Lennier told him.

"Thank you," Vir thanked, blushing as he ate a spoonful of stew.

They ate in comfortable silence. Having remembered the warm conditions in Vir's quarters, Lennier had come prepared with an easily removable outer robe, which he shed soon after starting to eat. He reached across the table to hold Vir's hand.

"Something is on your mind." he said, concerned blue eyes turned on Vir.

Sighing, Vir held Lennier's hand back.

"Yes," he confirmed. "It's... I know I shouldn't even be expecting it until tomorrow, but I'm worried that I haven't heard from G'Nel yet."

"That's only natural," Lennier assured him. "She is your daughter and she has not left Babylon 5 since arriving. Trust Areev, she knows what she's doing. Try not to worry."

Vir's grip on Lennier's hand tightened as he smiled. Suddenly, Lennier saw the six years Vir had aged. It wasn't much of a change, but he had accumulated a few creases at the corners of his eyes.

"Have you finished eating?" Vir asked out of nowhere, gesturing to Lennier's bowl.

"Yes, but let me." Lennier insisted, standing.

"No, you're a guest. I'll take it."

Not wanting to debate further, Lennier let Vir take his bowl to the kitchen. After a fess moments, Lennier went up to Vir and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come," Lennier whispered next to Vir's ear. "Relax."

Vir smiled sheepishly at him, before following him to the sofa. When they sat Sat down, Lennier kissed his cheek, before moving his hands to Vir's shoulders. Humming, Vir leaned back into Lennier's massage.

"That's nice." he murmured, closing his eyes. 

"I thought you might like it." Lennier replied, smiling.

Vir hummed happily and leaned against Lennier's chest.

"I do," he said. "I like the person doing it more though. What is this, anyway?"

 Vir couldn't see Lennier blush.

"Humans call it a massage," Lennier told him. "It relaxes a person's muscles."

"Mmm, I can feel." Vir mumbled, sleepily.

Lennier chuckled, which Vir felt against his back. Smiling, Vir reached around for a kiss, which Lennier happily gave him. 

"Come to bed," Vir told Lennier, gripping the Minbari's hand. "I'll fall asleep here otherwise!"

Standing, Lennier allowed his partner to take him to his bedroom.

When they were in bed, Lennier leaned in to kiss Vir. Vir sighed, holding Lennier's upper arm and pulling him closer. Carefully, Lennier shifted so that he was lying on top of the Centauri. Pulling back slightly, Vir looked Lennier in the eye. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, a little wide-eyed.

"Yes. You make me feel safe, Vir," Lennier told him, quietly. "I want this connection with you."

The couple smiled at each other.

"Take your time," Vir whispered. "This is new to me. I'm not built for this. Stop if you need to. I'll tell you to stop if I need you to."

He leaned up and gently kissed Lennier.

* * *

Vir was woken by the incessant sound of a communication being requested. Groaning drowsily, he opened his eyes. He was curled into Lennier's side and one of his brachiarti was coiled around Lennier's left wrist. Carefully, Vir removed himself from his bed and shrugged his dressing gown on. When he was in the main room, he accepted the communication. He smiled when G'Nel's face appeared.

"Hey." he sleepily greeted.

"Earther slang, Dad?" G'Nel teased, grinning.

"I think I have a right to it at four o'clock in the morning," Vir replied, smiling. "I take it you got to Minbar safely."

G'Nel nodded.

"I did," she told him. "But... I overheard something when we got here."

Vir frowned, tilting his head.

"I'm not sure who they were, but they were saying something about Centauri ships attacking their transport vessels," G'Nel told him. "I might have heard it wrong, but I thought you should know. In case I'm right."

"I'll keep an eye out," Vir said. "Don't worry about it."

G'Nel smiled, faintly. They talked for a little while, before G'Nel had to go. 

"Enjoy your time on Minbari, it's an incredible place." Vir told her.

"I will," G'Nel said. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too." Vir replied, smiling, before cutting the communication.

He went over to his kitchen to start some coffee. When he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, he startled, before realizing it was Lennier resting his head there.

"Why are you awake so early?" Lennier's muffled voice asked.

Smiling, Vir rested a hand against the sleepy Minbari's head bone.

"G'Nel called," he told him. "Go back to bed."

"Only if you will as well." Lennier replied, circling his arms around Vir's waist.

Vir turned around.

"You're so stubborn," he mumbled. "Fine, I'll come back."

Grabbing Vir's hand, Lennier all but dragged Vir back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Two or so hours later, Vir was making some coffee whilst Lennier was showering. A bleep sounded, announcing someone was at the door.

"Come in!" Vir called, stirring the two mugs.

Zack Allan walked in.

"Mister Allan!" Vir exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

"I just need to take a look around." Allan told him, casting a suspicious gaze around the room.

"Oh! Of course." Vir replied, a little confused, as he set the two mugs of coffee on the table in front of the sofa.

As Allan started sniffing around, Lennier walked out of the bathroom dressed in a loose shirt and trousers. Confused, he looked at Vir, who shrugged.

"You can have caffeine, right?" Vir asked his Minbari partner.

"Yes, you know I can." Lennier replied, sitting beside Vir and taking his coffee.

"I forget." Vir said, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Lennier leaned closer to the Centauri.

"Why is Zack here?" he asked.

"I don't know." Vir murmured in response.

Zack turned around from looking at a shelf.

"Well, I'm done here," he announced. "You guys have a good morning!"

He left the ambassador's quarters. Curiously, Lennier glanced at Vir.

"You know what that was about, don't you?" he asked.

Rubbing Lennier's shoulder absently, Vir sighed.

"Possibly. I don't know," he replied, his frustration coming through. "I need more information to be certain, and I don't think I'm going to get it."

Lennier put a hand on the back of Vir's head and kissed his cheek.

"It will be fine." he told him.

Vir rested his head against Lennier's head bone.

"It always is." he murmured in agreement.

* * *

After Lennier left, having promised Delenn he'd babysit David, Vir began to wonder where Andilo was. He should surely be missing one meeting or another. Just as he was about to go and find him, Andilo came into Vir's quarters. 

"Are you okay, Ambassador?" Andilo asked.

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" Vir replied.

"You didn't get my message then?" Andilo checked.

"Message? No." Vir said, confused.

"Well, as of today, your schedule, and therefore mine, has been cancelled." Andilo told him.

"Cancelled? Why?" Vir demanded.

"I don't know. Why would they tell me?" Andilo replied.

Vir sighed and flicked his gaze around the room.

"Are you okay?" Andilo asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes," Vir assured him, before saying, "Well, at least I won't be late for anything."

Andilo returned the ambassador's smiley grin.

"Yes, Ambassador." he agreed.

"Give my best to Diran." Vir told him, knowing his assistant would be spending time with his son.

Smiling, Andilo nodded, before leaving Vir's quarters.

* * *

Vir sat on a bench in the Zen Garden for a while, turning the morning's events over in his head. He hadn't had much else to do, what with everyone else busy. There had only been one time he'd come to the Zen Garden alone, and that had been just after Lennier had disappeared from the White Star. Everybody had been concerned when the new Centauri ambassador had cancelled an entire day's schedule and sat in the Zen Garden, staring into the artificial sky. Now, nobody said a word to him. Not even a simple 'hello'. This was odd. Everyone spoke to Vir. He was well-known for his friendliness, so people always returned it in kind. But no-one had said a word to him all day. And that was strange. It was the last straw. Something was going on. And Vir needed to know what.

* * *

That evening, when the captain let him into her office, Vir strode determinedly over to her desk. He stared levelly at Lochley. 

"What can I do for you, Ambassador?" Lochley calmly asked.

"What is going on?" Vir demanded. "Everything on my schedule has been cancelled until further notice. Last time that happened, you were hiding an investigation into my people. Mister Allan searched my quarters this morning. I am being ignored." 

"Ambassador Cotto-" Lochley began.

"What is going on?" Vir shouted, hotly.

Sighing, Lochley lowered her gaze, pushed some files aside and looked back up at the Centauri ambassador.

"Look, Ambassador-" Lochley started again, before taking in the look of absolute fury in Vir's eyes and counting herself lucky that there weren't any possible weapons in her office. "There have been several Centauri attacks on Brakari vessels. We needed you out of discussions because we didn't know how much you knew."

"Nothing! I knew nothing about this!" Vir exclaimed.

"We know that now," Lochley told him. "And trust me, I'd have you participating in these discussions if I though I could. But myself and the president agree that the attacks are still too fresh in everyone's minds. People are still in doubt. It isn't safe for you."

Taking a deep breath, Vir nodded.

"I understand." he said.

Before Lochley could say anything else, and before he could snap at her again, Vir left.

* * *

"Lennier!" Vir exclaimed, surprised to see his Minbari partner outside his quarters. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Not long," Lennier told him, before noticing his clenched fist. "Are you okay?"

Vir forced a smile.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Come in, don't just stand there!" 

Lennier followed, before resting a hand on Vir's shoulder.

"Vir, I know you too well to believe that." he said.

Sighing, Vir sat on his sofa and tried to steady his shaking hands. Lennier joined him and placed Vir's hand in his lap, holding them in his own. Vir told him everything, from G'Nel's innocent warning to the truth he'd found out only five minutes ago. The whole time, Lennier's gentle gaze was fixed on him. When he finished, Vir rested his head on Lennier's shoulder. Lennier kissed the top of Vir's head.

"I love you." he told the Centauri.

"I think I needed to hear that," Vir replied quietly. "I love you too."

* * *

G'Nel ran to Vir and threw her arms around him.

"Welcome back, G'Nel!" Vir exclaimed, grinning cheerfully. "Did you enjoy your time on Minbar?"

"It was amazing!" G'Nel told him, excitedly, smiling. "It was so beautiful! Everyone there was really nice, which I expected, but they were really nice, and kind, and welcoming! And there were so many new things!"

Fondly, Vir laughed and hugged his daughter.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he said, kissing her forehead.

G'Nel smiled, before something caught her eye.

"Lennier!" she shouted in greeting, running over to the Minbari.

"Hello, G'Nel." Lennier said, smiling and hugging the young Narn.

"I didn't know you'd be around here." Vir commented.

"Well, I have a transport to Minbar to catch myself." Lennier told him.

"Why are you going to Minbar?" Vir asked.

His head tilted down slightly, a small smile spread across Lennier's face.

"Delenn is retiring from her ambassadorial duties to focus on her role as first lady of the alliance," he explained. "So, she has decided to pass those duties to me. I have to meet with the council, and then I'll be back on Babylon 5 as the Minbari ambassador."

"Lennier, this is brilliant!" Vir exclaimed, grinning. "When were you going to tell me?" 

Lennier could hear the undertone of hurt in Vir's voice.

"I'm not sure, if I'm being honest." he replied.

"Well, it's amazing news, Lennier," Vir told his partner. "Congratulations!"

Lennier smiled, before looking down at G'Nel.

"You'll keep your father company for me, won't you?" he asked her.

G'Nel nodded, and Lennier kissed her forehead. When he looked up, his gaze met Vir's. He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." Lennier told Vir, quietly.

Vir pecked his lips once more.

"Stay safe." he said.

"I will." Lennier assured him, before boarding the vessel.

Vir took G'Nel's hand in his.

"Let's go and unpack your things." he suggested.

At G'Nel's nod of agreement, they headed back to their quarters.

 


End file.
